hexerfandomcom-20200215-history
Von Monstren und Menschen
Überblick * Hauptquest in Kapitel 1 * Ort: Umland von Vizima * Auftraggeber: Zu Beginn von Kapitel 1 * Belohnung: Bis zu 500 Orens und 4.000 Erfahrungspunkte * Zusammenhang mit den Quests: Die Spur der Salamandra, Fremde in der Nacht, Geheimer Garten, Begrabene Erinnerungen, Die Hitze des Tages, Eisige Spiegelungen Ablauf 450px|right|Geralt schützt Abigail Als Geralt das Gasthaus im Umland von Vizima erreicht, wird er Zeuge, wie eine Frau und ein Junge von einem Rudel Bargests angegriffen werden. Die Bargests werden von einem Höllenhund angeführt, der allgemein nur die "Bestie" genannt wird. Geralt tötet die Bargests und rettet den Jungen, Alvin. Alvin gibt daraufhin eine Prophezeihung von sich, die das Ende der Welt verkündet. Geralt erhofft sich nähere Informationen über die Ereignisse vom Geistlichen des Dorfes. Der Geistliche verlangt von Geralt, sich um die Bestie zu kümmern. Er ist überzeugt, dass die Macht des Glaubens das Problem lösen kann und gibt Geralt fünf geweihte Kerzen, die er an den Schreinen des Ewigen Feuers entzünden soll. (Anmerkung: Dies funktioniert aus naheliegenden Gründen nur nachts. Versucht man, die Kerzen vor ca. 22 Uhr in den Schreinen zu deponieren, bekommt man sie zurück.) Nachdem Geralt die fünf Schreine erleuchtet hat, stellt er wie erwartet fest, dass dies weder die Bargests noch die Bestie beeindruckt. Zurück beim Geistlichen schickt dieser ihn zu der Hexe Abigail, die er verdächtigt, die Bestie gerufen zu haben. Abigail, die inzwischen Alvin bei sich aufgenommen hat, weist alle Anschuldigungen von sich. Sie glaubt jedoch, durch Alvins Visionen mehr über die Herkunft der Bestie erfahren zu können und schickt Geralt los, fünf Blütenblätter der weißen Myrte als Zutat für einen Trank zu besorgen. Weiße Myrte wächst in rauen Mengen überall in der Gegend und ist im Notfall auch von einem der Händler am Gasthaus erhältlich. 450px|right|Geralt überlässt Abigail dem Mob Nachdem Geralt die Blüten besorgt und Abigail den Trank gebraut hat, fällt Alvin in Trance und eröffnet den beiden, dass die Bestie das Produkt menschlicher Untaten ist. Sie wird die Gegend so lange heimsuchen, wie diejenigen, die sich an ihren Mitmenschen vergangen haben, nicht bestraft werden. Abigail erzählt Geralt daraufhin von Berengar, der ebenfalls versucht hatte, die Bestie zu beseitigen. Sie gibt Geralt Berengars Notizen. Geralt berichtet dem Geistlichen, was er erfahren hat, und erhält zum Dank Hinweise auf das Versteck der Salamandra (siehe Quest Die Spur der Salamandra). In einer Höhle hinter dem Versteck findet er Abigail, die sich vor den aufgebrachten Dorfbewohnern dorthin geflüchtet hat. Sie bittet Geralt, ihr zu helfen, da der Mob sie auf den Scheiterhaufen bringen will. Vor der Höhle wartet der Geistliche mit den Bewohnern des Dorfes, die versuchen, Geralt von der Schuld der Hexe zu überzeugen. Nachdem Geralt die Bestie erlegt hat, ist die Quest abgeschlossen. Hinweise: * Bevor Geralt diese Quest abschließt, sollte er alle Nebenquests erledigt haben, sowie sonstige Besorgungen. Am besten bevor er dem Geistlichen mitteilt, dass er weiß, woher die Bestie kommt. Diese Dialogoption leitet das Finale ein. * Es hat verschiedene Auswirkungen auf die Person der Heilerin, die Geralt in Trübwasser trifft, wenn er Abigail tötet oder am Leben lässt. * Ebenso hat diese Entscheidung Einfluss auf die Unterhaltung, die der Hexer mit Abigail in "Eisige Spiegelungen" führt. cs:Lidé a nestvůry en:Of Monsters and Men es:De monstruos y hombres fr:Des monstres et des hommes hu:A szörnyröl és emberröl it:Mostri e uomini pl:Ludzie i potwory ru:О людях и чудовищах Kategorie:The Witcher Quests